Bed Rest
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Yaoi. After an accident, Kuwabara wakes up from a coma. What has changed between him and Yusuke?


Kuwabara lay in bed, looking out his window. He watched as the sun filled the sky, blazing against the blue sky. White clouds barely visible. It was a perfect day, cool wind flowing through the window.  
  
And he was stuck inside.   
  
His ribs had been broken, and Kuwabara had a feeling he'd been in a coma. He'd woken a little while ago, but felt no need to call for his sister. He lay there enveloped by the pain and swallowed the bile in his throat.  
  
This was odd for him...He'd normally be able to bounce back from this, and even after Yukina and Genkai had healed him, he was still injured terribly. Both legs were wrapped up, besides his ribs.  
  
Kuwabara closed his eyes, and wondered...what had happened to make him hurt so?  
  
A flashed of light in his head was set off. Yusuke getting attacked, Kurama laying limply in Hiei's arms. The demon...a great ferocious beast. "Move!!" Kuwabara's voice...and then...Yusuke was pushed away...and...and...  
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes. He could not remember the rest.   
  
But he lay happily in his bed, it was good to lay in bed.  
  
He looked around his room, and with a shock he finally realized, *THIS* was not *HIS* room!  
  
It was Yusuke's...how'd...? He heard the door shut from another room, and footsteps approaching. He closed his eyes, without knowing the reason why, and he heard his best friend come in.  
  
He knew it was him, he could always recognize his friends steps.   
  
Hiei's where like the sound of little puffs of angry wind. Kurama's sounded like a small animal, like a cat, was approaching. And Yusuke's they were almost like stomps. They were filled with power, no matter how light he stepped.  
  
"Hey buddy..." A cool hand on his face, along with a rag.  
  
"Still sleeping...Shizuru will be home soon...she says she's hurrying home to see you...Kuwabara..."  
  
Kuwabara closed his eyes and listened...his friend sounded so old, and sad...yet Kuwabara could not open his eyes.  
  
"I need you to live...I'm so scared...Scared to lose you. I don't want you to go away...And...I just realized that you'll age...while...I'll stay the same...I'll age...but live. And you'll die...and..."  
  
A shuddering breath.  
  
"Kuwabara..."  
  
Yusuke had his hands, and Kuwabara pressed back a blush.   
  
"Don't go where I won't be able to be. Don't go and run off where I'm not able to hear you stupid laugh, of see that goofy smile, and have you encouraging hand on my shoulder."  
  
A small sob.  
  
"Don't go...I need to tell you I love you...Kuwabara..."  
  
Kuwabara felt ashamed for pretending to be asleep and let his eyes flutter open. Yusuke was bent over tears streaming down his face. His hair was ruffled, and his whole body reeked of tiredness, pain, and stress.  
  
He looked down at Yusuke's hands, gripping his. Before Yusuke could turn to look at him, Kuwabara lifted his hands and kissed them. Yusuke's head snapped up and he starred at the man who lay in his bed.  
  
"Ku...Kuwa..." Yusuke managed to gasp out.   
  
Kuwabara smiled, feeling his face heat up, and his own tears prickling in his eyes. "Hey...Urameshi."  
  
Yusuke was blushing, and his e=tears stopped. He was asking, with his eyes, why Kuwabara had kissed his hands. Kuwabara let the tears drip down his face, he wasn't sure why he was afraid to tell Yusuke he loved him too...but could he have maybe heard wrong.  
  
Embarrassed he turned away, and was surprised, to feel Yusuke turn his head back towards him. "Kuwa..." Yusuke said softly and kissed Kuwabara's lips.  
  
Kuwabara closed his eyes, and tried to sit up. Yusuke wouldn't allow it, no way was Kuwabara gonna jar his wounds. Yusuke pulled away, flushed, and looking at him.   
  
Kuwabara smiled, and whispered, "I love you..."  
  
Yusuke smiled and laughed, "I love you too...I figured...I figured you loved me after what happened..."  
  
"What?" Kuwabara's brow furrowed.  
  
"You don't remember...?"  
  
"I think..I pushed you out of the way...I don't remember after that..."  
  
Yusuke was sitting next to him, on his bed allowing Kuwabara to rest his head on his side. Yusuke had his arm wrapped around him, holding him so securely, Kuwabara wondered if he'd ever let go.  
  
"You saved me from the cliff, that thing blew up. You were buried alive, and I was so angry I killed it. It took hours to find you..."  
  
~flashback~  
  
Tiredly Yusuke lifted a big rock, and with a relieved loud sigh, he announce, "Hes here..." Hiei and Kurama rushed over helping Yusuke fig him out.  
  
Kuwabara was a bloody mess, and his hair fell over his face. He looked so bad. He lay still, his breaths coming out forced. "Ura..." Kuwabara gasped, and a tiny scream followed it.  
  
Yusuke picked him up, cradling his fallen friend in his arm. "Kuwabara..."  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at the human, with shock, and concern. "Kuwabara?" Kurama's eyes were wide, and afraid. Hiei didn't say anything, but starred.  
  
"Ura...mesh..." Kuwabara's glazed eyes were looking up at Yusuke.  
  
"No...don't speak...we're gonna get you too Yukina..." Yusuke's voice was shaking, and unusually soft.   
  
Kuwabara chuckled, "No...I'm...I'm not going to..." Kuwabara winced.  
  
"PLEASE SHUT UP!" Yusuke cried desperately.   
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes again and they seemed gone. Like he could no longer see the world of the living, and instead saw the world of the dead.  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
Kurama and Hiei shared a glance. They knew the only time Kuwabara had said Yusuke's fist name was when, Kuwabara almost died from Toguro.   
  
Yusuke remembered this as well and tears filled his eyes. "Yeah...?"  
  
"Yusuke...I need to tell you...sum...sum..." Kuwabara gasped, pushing his head hard onto Yusuke's chest.   
  
Yusuke held him tighter and Kuwabara whispered, "I've needed...needed to say this a long time...I should...should have told you...a long while...but...I was scared..." Kuwabara coughed blood splattering Yusuke's clothes.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were wrapping their shirts around Kuwabara's bloody legs.  
  
"You..alrea...already know your my best friend...but...Yusuke...I..." Kuwabara coughed, and Yusuke held him tighter.   
  
"I need to let you know before...before I....Yusuke...don't hate me..."  
  
"I will *never* hate you!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
Kuwabara smiled, and pulled away a bit, so Yusuke was holding him at an angle, and Kuwabara could look at Yusuke. He looked into Yusuke's eyes, with his fading ones and smiled.  
  
"I love you."   
  
The three other Rekai jumped with surprise.   
  
Yusuke froze, and Kuwabara smiled closing his eyes.   
  
The tension in his face disappeared as did the smile, and he became stiff and heavy. His head lolled back hanging over Yusuke's arm.   
  
Yusuke panicked and shook Kuwabara, "Don't you die!" He pulled Kuwabara's face up, and starred at the slightly blue skin. "DON'T YOU DIE YOU BASTA*D!" Angry tears filled his eyes, and Kuwabara's eyes remained closed.   
  
Kurama had bent his head down and was crying, while Hiei remains silent, starring at the human.  
  
Yusuke crushed Kuwabara to his chest, "DON'T YOU DIE! I...I LOVE YOU! COME BACK!" Yusuke sobbed angrily. "Co..come back."  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
Kuwabara blushed, "I...I don't remember any of that."  
  
Yusuke smiled, "I know...Koenma arrived with Yukina and Genkai, and we just barely save you...You've been in a coma for...a long time...Almost 3 weeks."  
  
Kuwabara yawned, "But I still feel tired."  
  
Yusuke took Kuwabara's hand and kissed it, "Then you should get some sleep."  
  
Kuwabara nodded, and eased back down to sleep. Tomorrow he'd wake up again to stare at the blazing sun, plastered against a blue sky. 


End file.
